


only hope

by appleheart



Series: LoZ Music Shuffle Prompts [1]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Execution, F/M, Mercy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-12 21:31:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4495449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/appleheart/pseuds/appleheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ganondorf looks to Zelda from his place on the execution block. (Not specific to any timeline.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	only hope

**Author's Note:**

> Done for a music shuffle prompt. [corseque](http://corseque.tumblr.com) requested "ZelGan" and the shuffle turned up Switchfoot's "Only Hope." Illustrated by [ponthion.](http://daphnos.tumblr.com/post/93449162601/but-only-the-princess-herself-heard-his-actual)

When the wizard broke his bonds, the crowd that had been screaming for his blood began screaming in panic instead. Those who had been pushing close, eager to watch the executioner’s blade swing, now struggled against the press to get out of the way.

He spat a curse at the executioner, who fell heavily, magic swarming around him like a flock of evil crows. The royal guards fumbled bolts into their crossbows but hesitated to fire into the mass of innocents. In their uncertainty, the wizard ran—not for the gates and freedom, but for the dais, where the princess waited to witness her enemy’s end.

Those in the back of the square saw only his broad shape rising like a mountain, erasing the princess from their view.

If you had been there, jostled and straining on tiptoe to see, the clamor would have deafened you. Instead of slaying her where she sat, the wizard threw himself on his knees before her.

If you has been much closer, you might have heard the distant-thunder rumble of his voice.

But only the princess herself heard his actual words.

He bowed his head until his forehead rested in her lap. Just for a moment, she laid her white-gloved hand on his head.


End file.
